Семейные ценности
by LeonChik
Summary: У них всегда была семья


**Название:** Семейные ценности.

**Автор:** Leon_chik

**Бета:** ~LilianaDC~

**Персонажи: ** Помимо Ройая, встречаются мадам Кристмас, учитель Хоукай, Грумман, Хьюз и некоторые другие.

**Рейтинг, сюжет, жанр** : R, драма напополам с романтикой, таймлайн и место действия довольно обширны ))

**ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ:** возможны спойлеры и ОСС

**Отказ: ** Конечно, не мои, коммерческой выгоды не ищу, Аракава — бог и повелитель.

**Саммари: ** У них всегда была и будет семья ^_^

**Статус, размещение:** закончен; если что понравится — где хотите, буду только рада))

**Нотабене:** Несмотря на то, что это не сонгфик, в нём звучит одна фортепьянная мелодия, если искать аналог в нашем мире — это П.И. Чайковский, Времена года, Июнь (Баркарола) op.37 b.6

_**Осень, 1892 год, **_

_**Восточный город.**_

На улице шёл дождь. А здесь было гораздо уютнее. Тусклый электрический свет лился из-под тяжелых абажуров, висевших над столиками, придавая всему вокруг красноватый оттенок. Стены задекорированы бархатными портьерами, сквозь сизую занавесу дыма были видны зелёный игральный стол, пустующая сцена, маленькаю танцплощадка. Массивные стулья с латунными ножками расставлены вокруг столиков, покрытых алыми и белыми скатертями. В центре зала находилась широкая барная стойка, за которой стояла крупная женщина в элегантном атласном платье и меховом боа. Она не выпускала изо рта сигарету с длинным серебряным мундштуком, а когда та ей мешала — по-мужски закладывала за ухо. Вокруг сновали её девочки: молодые, хорошенькие, в вечерних открытых платьях и на каблуках. Запахи сладких духов, алкоголя, сигарет перемешивались и кружили голову.

Мадам слегка кивнула стоящей рядом Джейн, и девушка плавно сорвалась с места, прихватив пузатую бутылку с виски. Несмотря на пятничный вечер, посетителей было немного, и Джейн, мерно покачивая бедрами, направилась к одному из них. Высокий худой мужчина сидел в самом тёмном углу зала, недалеко от музыкального автомата. Кроме опустевшего стакана, на его столике не было больше ничего. Его взгляд был прикован к аляписто разукрашенному старому музыкальному автомату, он не отрываясь смотрел на нарисованное кукольное лицо девушки, которая, округлив губы, словно приготовилась петь.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — сказала Джейн с улыбкой, — Это от мадам.

Она ловко наполнила стакан и, продолжая улыбаться, вопросительно посмотрела на мужчину. Присесть за его столик она не осмелилась бы никогда. Худой человек с ястребиным профилем сделал неопределённый жест рукой и возвратился к созерцанию автомата.

— Передай ей моё почтение, — наконец получила ответ Джейн и грациозно возвратилась к бару. Попытка разговорить его никогда не удавалась, скорее тот жёлтый, давно сломанный музыкальный автомат вновь сыграет что-нибудь.

Нахмуренный было лобик разгладился, когда Джейн увидела компанию ввалившихся клиентов, и, невинно улыбаясь, поспешила к ним. Под одобрительные возгласы и пьяные смешки Джейн умело манипулировала, дразнила. Спиртное заказывали рекой, мадам должна быть довольна.

Мадам Крис в тот вечер была довольна: Джейн у одиннадцатого столика, Вики и Конни развлекали двух подгулявших банкиров. У Эшли два шумных клиента, наверняка откуда-то с Севера. Зал мал-помалу наполнялся. Мадам опять посмотрела на худого человека у музыкального автомата. Мадам всегда интриговали его глаза, странные глаза... Когда-то давно, ещё в детстве, их с сестрой возили на море. В рыбацких деревушках на берегу можно было купить такие камни — янтарь. Глаза угрюмого посетителя цветом напоминали янтарь, только тёмный, потускневший...

В зале мерно гудели подвыпившие компании, заливались смехом красотки мадам. Сквозь эту какофонию послышался необычный звук, словно что-то уронили. Умные глаза мадам Кристмас тотчас сощурились и оглядели всё заведение целиком. Оставив на своём посту Вики, мадам Крис направилась к железной кухонной двери с круглым окошком. Там, в клубах ароматного пара мелькал господин Даниэль. Его лицо и лысина лоснились и блестели, словно смазанная жиром сковорода. Под ногами у повара путался темноволосый мальчишка лет семи. Вбегающие за заказами девушки дёргали его за волосы, чмокали в щёку, и обменивались с ним смешками. Это был не поваренок, это был приёмный сын мадам. Его здесь любили. После закрытия бара ему позволялось выйти в зал, и тогда девушки, веселясь, учили его карточным трюкам, иностранным названиям модных коктейлей и прочей чепухе. Сейчас мальчик собирал осколки большой плоской тарелки для закусок.

— Малыш, я, кажется, просила тебя не отвлекать господина Даниэля, когда много гостей, — заглянув на кухню, сказала мадам. Несмотря на тон, она улыбалась.

Мальчик кивнул и рассеяно пожал плечами. Он вернулся к своим делам, но острый взгляд из-под черной челки был очень далёк от покорности. Когда она его впервые увидела, разыскав в приюте, невольно поразилась, как он был похож на свою мать... Те же глаза и волосы, та же улыбка, правда, уже с отцовскими упрямством и волей. Да, они были бы счастливы, малыш, увидеть как ты растёшь...

Мадам Кристмас назидательно погрозила пальцем и закрыла металлическую дверь кухни. В зале что-то случилось в её отсутствие. Было неестественно тихо. Мадам Крис скоро поняла причину — военные! Несколько синих мундиров: совсем ещё желторотые курсанты и пьяный младший офицер. Должно быть, забрели сюда из ближайших корпусов Военной Академии. Они заняли лучший столик и громко галдели в воцарившейся тишине. Громче всех был, конечно, офицер. Он совсем недавно начал отпускать усы, но выглядел молодым и жалким. Эшли, этот вечный магнит неприятностей, он уже успел затащить на свои колени. Одной рукой он пытался отодвинуть бретельку на её платье, дабы получить доступ к аппетитным формам, а другой - удержать её, молча вырывавшуюся. Эшли была мертвенно бледна, другие девочки испуганно молчали. Разговоры прекратились. Слышны лишь хриплая ругань офицера и грязные комментарии его друзей. Раздался звук пощёчины, Эшли схватилась обеими руками за лицо, её глаза заблестели. Офицер, чьи руки, наконец, обрели полную свободу, разорвал платье девушки и припал с поцелуем к её груди.

— Господа, в нашем заведении обслуживаются только в гражданском, — раздался сиплый от курения голос Мадам, — буду признательна, если вы покинете нас.

Мадам Крис, подобно бронированному танку, пробиралась вперёд, толпа расступалась.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, с кем говоришь, старая шлюха, — один из курсантов встал, пошатываясь, и попытался преградить ей путь. — Твои девки обслужат нас по высшему разряду!

Мадам без усилий оттолкнула его. Она подошла вплотную к воздыхателю Эшли и, как щенка, отшвырнула его от девушки. Офицер потерял равновесие и осел на пол, Эшли метнулась за спину Мадам.

Поверженный офицер замотал головой и побагровел от ярости.

— Сука! — взревел он.

Хотя его изрядно штормило, он всё же поднялся, нащупал кобуру и, вытащив револьвер, направил его на мадам:

— Сейчас ты узнаешь, как мы поступаем с врагами Аместриса!

Дальнейшие события обросли такими слухами, что даже непосредственные свидетели потом утверждали разное. Многие видели искру и треск огня, другие что-то наподобие оранжевой молнии, третьи - якобы огненный шар, который вспыхнул на мгновенье и погас. Но все соглашались в том, что через секунду офицер выронил револьвер и тут же на его кисти образовался сильный ожог, словно руку опустили в кипящую воду. Потом он завопил от боли и упал на колени.

— Кажется, вы слышали правила, господа военные, — раздался хриплый голос из глубины зала.Он принадлежал человеку, который в одиночестве сидел за столиком у музыкального автомата. — Вы ошиблись дверью, и я советую вам уйти.

Курсанты испуганно переводили взгляд то на своего офицера, то на говорившего незнакомца, несколько попятилось к выходу. Офицер, всё ещё красный от боли и унижения, хотел забрать револьвер, но увидел, что тот странным образом раскалился и голыми руками его не поднимешь. Офицер что-то понял и ненавидяще уставился на человека в углу.

— Проклятый алхимик! — прошипел он и, потирая обоженную руку, направился к выходу. — Трусливое чудовище...

Человек в углу равнодушно отвернулся и снова погрузился в свои мысли. Сейчас его ястребиный профиль многим показался зловещим. Мадам пнула револьвер, и он улетел куда-то под барную стойку. Компании привычно зашумели. Кто-то с облегчением захохотал, кто-то тайком пялился на дальний столик с алхимиком. А потом всё стало как прежде.

Мадам отвела Эшли в раздевалку. Кажется, девочка всё-таки решила пореветь. По дороге она увидела выглядывающего в зал мальчика. Чёрные глаза неотрывно следили за алхимиком. Мадам Крис слегка нахмурилась, кухонная дверь медленно затворилась.

В тот день пришлось закрыться рано, клиентов почти не было, девочки казались напуганными, да и мадам, если честно, ожидала военного патруля. Она стояла за барной стойкой и считала выручку. Девушки бродили между столиков и, как всегда болтая, прибирались. Темноволосый мальчишка был тут же: он то помогал им, то раскачивался на стуле и делал вид, что курит через длинный женский мундштук.

Рыжая Конни вдруг присвистнула:

— О, подруги, нам, кажется, испортили стол, — она наклонилась над шёлковой скатертью. — Здесь нарисовали что-то ...Какой-то круг...

Конни сняла скатерть со стола и, встряхнув её, продемонстрировала окружающим. На алой ткани было выжжено нечто вроде пентаграммы, заключённой в круг, по нижнему краю были грубо намалёваны непонятные символы.

— Похоже на ящерицу, — задумчиво заметил мальчик, тут же оказавшийся рядом с Конни.

— Мама, кто здесь сидел? — спросил малыш Рой, обернувшись к мадам Кристмас.

— Господин Хоукай, — мадам Кристмас отвлеклась от счетов, — тебе давно пора быть в постели, Рой. Конни, дорогая, не тряси так этой тряпкой, а то я вычту её порчу из твоего жалования.

_**Весна, 1901 год, **_

_**Восточный город.**_

Был вечер понедельника. На окраине города, вдали от восточной штаб-квартиры и серых административных зданий, зажигались яркие огни вывесок и фонарей весёлого квартала. Но теперь он переживал не лучшие времена. Начавшиеся беспорядки на Востоке наводнили город военными, беженцами, дезертирами. В городских трущобах скрывались банды сепаратистов, разношёрстные контрабандисты и обычные грабители. Обстановка была настолько серьёзной, что командованию пришлось объявить комендантский час, из-за чего разномастные питейные заведения терпели большие убытки.

Известный на весь Восточный город бар «У мадам» закрылся. Редкие прохожие могли увидеть прикреплённую к двери картонку «Мы закрыты. Извините». Постоянные клиенты знали, что мадам Кристмас и девочки перебираются в Централ. Там пока не чувствовалась война и было относительно спокойно. Вывеску сняли, парадный вход был заколочен. Хотя если бы кто-то решил задержаться у дверей на несколько минут, то расслышал бы неясный шум. В зале светила единственная лампа, было темно. Столы и стулья были давно убраны, барная стойка закрыта чехлами. На небольшой сцене одиноко горела керосиновая лампа. Эту невысокую сцену использовал как письменный стол красивый юноша в белой, почти щёгольской рубашке с засученными рукавами. Он сидел на полу и что-то писал в толстой тетради. Перед ним были разложены пухлые конторские книги и, вероятно, счета. Надо сказать, это занятие ему мало нравилось — он постоянно откидывался назад, зевал, рассеяно лохматил тёмные волосы.

В самом углу комнаты, в полумраке, стояла девочка рядом со старым музыкальным автоматом. Его собирались выбросить, поэтому он не был упакован для переезда. Девочке было двенадцать, но она казалась значительно младше. По-мальчишески остриженная светлая голова склонилась над потёртыми кнопками, пальцы что-то пытались нажимать, но безуспешно.

— Старый хлам давно не работает, ты же знаешь, — произнёс юноша и потянулся, как проснувшийся кот.

— Папа ведь часто здесь сидел, правда, господин Мустанг?

Девочка опустилась на корточки, чтобы получше увидеть яркое изображение блондинки на обоих боках громоздкого сооружения. Рекламная красавица кокетливо призывала то ли станцевать, то ли спеть.

Рой тоже присмотрелся к нарисованной девушке:

— Да, верно. Но брось меня так называть: всего пару месяцев в столичной школе, а ты уже церемонишься как жеманная барышня.

— Хорошо...

— Хорошо, Рой, — подсказал он.

Рой снова вытянулся до хруста в костях и, поморщившись, оглядел свою работу. Потом легко вскочил на ноги и в два шага оказался рядом с девочкой:

— Лиза, а хочешь, починим старого друга твоей семьи? И он продребежит нам пару песен?

— Ты сможешь? — удивилась она.

— Эй, спасибо, что в меня веришь, но я, между прочим, не зря семь лет протирал штаны в доме твоего отца, — Рой иронически улыбнулся.

Он вытащил из кармана что-то вроде мелков, опустился на колени и принялся рисовать круг преобразования, полностью опоясывая им старый автомат.

Лиза устроилась в стороне, чтобы не мешать. Обхватив колени руками, девочка заметила:

— У тебя почти всегда не получалось.

Рой скорчил ей гримасу и продолжил свой алхимический рисунок. Его лицо стало сосредоточенным и серьёзным. Он хмурился, что-то просчитывая в уме, без конца откидывал со лба мешавшую чёлку, а Лиза исподтишка наблюдала за ним, размышляя, надолго ли его хватит.

Прошло больше получаса, когда, наконец, Рой поднялся, отряхнул руки и активировал алхимический круг. Комната наполнилась голубоватым светом, старый автомат с треском и шипением на мгновение ослепительно вспыхнул. Когда свечение изчезло, Лиза увидела разительные перемены. Вместо потускневшей жёлтой краски — блестящая эмаль цвета старого золота, вместо кукольной блондинки на боковых стенках Рой изобразил парящие вокруг всевозможные нотные знаки: музыкальные ключи, тщательно прорисованные лиги и ферматы. Увидев их, Лиза вспомнила собственные упражнения по сольфеджио. Если ей случалось забывать дома нотные тетради, отец всегда ворчал, когда их находил. Он категорически запрещал ей заниматься музыкой, потому что музыку любила мама и когда-то прекрасно играла на рояле, молчавшем теперь в гостиной.

Лиза застыла, изумлённо открыв рот, и не видела излучавшего самодовольство Роя. Он подошёл к автомату, порылся в карманах в поисках мелочи, выбрал песню, и зазвучала мелодия фортепьяно, полная грусти и нежности. Женский голос томно запел популярную в былые времена песню.

— Гляди-ка, — воскликнул Рой и улыбнулся до ушей. — Работает!

Лиза не осознавала, что по её щекам катились крупные слёзы. Она узнала и песню, и мелодию, и мотив. Сквозь зыбкий туман первых воспоминаний, почти забытых, голос другой женщины, более ласковый и родной, уже напевал ей эту песню. Мама... Мама...

Девочка подошла вплотную и прижалась лбом к холодной обшивке автомата, он мигал жёлтыми и оранжевыми огнями, продолжая мурлыкать песню. Рой впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать существу противоположного пола. Склонённая светлая голова, поношенный мальчишеский комбинезон, растоптанные сандалии и клетчатая рубашка, которая когда-то была его. Она плакала.

— Эй, хватит, пожалуйста, — попросил он и мягко привлёк девочку к себе. От слёз рукав его рубашки моментально стал мокрым. — Не надо... Пожалуйста...

Лиза всхлипывала всё горше. Рой неожиданно подумал, что впервые видит её слёзы. Маленькой она никогда не плакала: даже если в кровь разбивала коленки, даже если отец на много месяцев забывал о её существовании, даже если оставалась в одна в мрачном холодном доме.

Вздохнув про себя, Рой вдруг взял девочку за руку и вывел на пустую танцплощадку. Лиза перестала плакать и, растерявшись, посмотрела на него. Рой взял девочку за обе руки и начал вести в танце под грустную песню, всё ещё льющуюся из динамиков музыкального автомата.

Они были забавной парой: он слишком бережно вёл, она послушно следовала, привстав на цыпочки. Девочка с ужасом вспомнила, что надо считать такты, чтобы не сбиться. Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три... Поворот. Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Поддержка. Потом опять поворот... Удивительно, но им все лёгче удавались сложные фигуры танца. Первый раз в жизни Лиза так близко видела его, его рубашку, плечи; она только не осмеливалась взглянуть ему в глаза, и поэтому всматривалась в каждую складочку ткани, словно стараясь разобрать само сплетение волокон.

Рой заметил её смущение, и от этого по всему телу разлилось ощущение такого большого, чистого счастья, что казалось, его сердце просто не уместит его. Он наклонил голову и почувствовал запах земляничного шампуня, которым пахли волосы Лизы, захотелось незаметно поцеловать её в макушку и оберегать от всего на свете. Финальные аккорды песни затихли и музыкальный автомат погас, исполнив заказ. Лиза неловко застыла, всё ещё не поднимая глаз на партнера.

— Спасибо за танец, — почти шёпотом произнесла она.

— Стоп, вообще-то это мои слова, - серьезно сказал Рой, не замечая, как на лице появляется глупая улыбка. — Где ты научилась танцевать?

— В школе, у нас музыка...

— За какие-то три месяца? Мне пришлось промучиться полгода, прежде чем стало что-то получаться. Я буду завидовать. Не отпускай руку, я отведу тебя на место.

— На место?

— В девчоночьих школах об этом не знают? Запомни, Лиза, воспитанный кавалер обязан вернуть назад своё сокровище, — он непонятно посмотрел на неё и как куклу посадил на сцену. — Вот теперь этикет соблюдён. Спасибо за танец, мисс Хоукай.

Лиза села, сложив руки на коленях, и явно не знала, что дальше делать. Рой вдруг тоже смутился и, отвернувшись, разозлился на себя. Он хотел подшутить над смешным комбинезоном Лизы, над её пылающими щёками и рассыпаными по носу веснушками, но вместо этого произнёс:

— Надеюсь, ты не сильно скучаешь по дому.

— Нет... То есть я буду скучать по отцу, по мадам Крис...И по ...

Она умолкла и не договорила. Рой опять непонятно посмотрел на неё. Совсем ещё ребёнок... Вот дурак. Он хмыкнул и собрал свои тетради вместе с конторскими книгами:

— Пошли, нам пора вернуться.

Они погасили свет и вышли через кухню. Там было тоже пусто. В маленькой конторке, следующей за кухней, Мадам Кристмас корпела над бухгалтерией своего заведения. Очки придавали ей комичный вид.

— Готово, — Рой вывалил свои тетради на стол мадам.

— Ааа, ребята... Я слышала музыку, ваших рук дело? — сказала мадам Крис, складывая бумаги стопочкой.

Лиза почему-то смутилась и мучительно покраснела. Мадам удивлённо вскинула брови, но, бросив быстрый взгляд на сына, улыбнулась.

— Жаль, что ты будешь учиться так далеко от дома, детка, — покачала головой Мадам, — но что поделаешь... Вот, и малыш Рой собрался уезжать. Что ж, рано или поздно все гнёзда опустеют.

Мадам Крис поднялась из-за стола и отложила очки в сторону. На её лице с трудом читались эмоции, но сейчас мадам глядела очень по-доброму.

— Малышка Элизабет, не забывай нас. Передавай отцу привет, — Мадам Крис приобняла девочку и потрепала светлые волосы, — береги себя.

_**Зима, 1908 год,**_

_**Северо-Восточный Ишвар,**_

_**14 сектор зачистки.**_

Когда-то здесь жили люди и был город. Милый городок с невысокими домами и плоскими крышами. Традиционные для ишваритов беленькие домики карабкались по холму, крутые улочки уводили к городской площади. С её огневой позиции хорошо просматривался каждый ярд заледенелой земли. Снега не было, но Хоукай подозревала, что вода во фляжке скоро замёрзнет. Она пошевелила окоченевшими конечностями, пытаясь согреться. Потом снова посмотрела в прицел. Это место, как самое безопасное, выбрал Романо. Оставалась надежда, что если их и вычислят, то не сразу, и будет время уйти. В боевую задачу их снайперской пары входило уничтожение известного лидера ишваритов. Она плохо помнила его имя. Ликвидация этой цели обезглавит целый очаг сопротивления, лишит оружия и припасов целый сектор восстания, сбережёт много жизней аместрийских пехотинцев.

Романо и Хоукай из-за важности миссии действовали в паре. Они были самыми лучшими. Когда ты в паре, один ведёт огонь, второй наблюдает за противником. Если что-то не так, огонь корректируют, позицию меняют.

Романо лежал на животе в нескольких шагах от неё и смотрел в мощный бинокль. В этой части города не было слышно артеллерийской стрельбы и алхимических взрывов. Всё выглядело почти мирно. Романо подал знак рукой: «смена огневой позиции». Хоукай невольно обрадовалась лишним движениям и переползала к другому обложенному мешками окну комнаты. Они находились на старой водонапорной башне, проржавевшей и ветхой настолько, что казалось опасным не только влезть на неё, но и просто проходить мимо. Но, к счастью, Хоукай оказалась достаточно лёгкой, чтобы её вес выдерживали сгнившие балки. Расположившись на новом месте, Хоукай настроила прицел, проверила наглазник и затвор. Привычно слившись с винтовкой в одно целое, она внимательно осмотрела сектор стрельбы. С этой огневой точки были видны осторожные перемещения противника. Нет, сегодня ей нужен только один. Его приметы она могла рассказать даже разбуженной посреди ночи. Он уже не человек, он — её цель. Для снайпера его смерть сейчас означала долгожданную горячую еду и тёплую палатку. Ну, давай, ступай к мамочке. Снова началось терпеливое наблюдение. Ишвариты передвигались мало и для сторонних глаз совершенно незаметно. Сменилось трое часовых, приближались зимние сумерки. Наконец, показался хорошо вооружённый отряд ишваритов-монахов. Они решили отступить севернее, боялись, что скоро здесь начнут тотальную зачистку. Спустя минуты, показавшиеся бесконечными, появился сам Анига Ван Эссель, ишварит, которого так хорошо охраняли. Высокий мужчина с обритой головой пересёк улицу и спрялся за укреплениями. Со своей точки она отлично видела его затылок и грязную повязку на шее, скорее всего, скрывавшую лицо. К нему подтягивались другие повстанцы, и Хоукай то и дело ловила в прицел их руки, плечи, спины. Внезапно все остановились. Что у них там? Вечерняя молитва? Она снова взяла на прицел грязную повязку. Сердце забилось быстрее, к голове прилила кровь, она сосредоточилась на дыхании. Вдох-выдох. Хоукай дала знак Романо. Указательный палец плавно лёг на спусковой крючок. Оптика сфокусировалась идеально. Вся её сущность, казалось, сконцентрировалась на кончике пули, готовой вырваться из чёрного ствола винтовки. Вздох... Звук выстрела замер в стылом воздухе...Выдох. Романо обрадованно жестикулировал «Ты сняла его!». Ишвариты тот час ответили, они рассредоточились и открыли беспорядочный огонь. Отсюда не было слышно, но они что-то кричали, наверно, пытались понять, откуда бил снайпер. Хоукай не надо было лишний раз смотреть в прицел, она знала — её цель уничтожена.

Романо неотрывно смотрел в бинокль: девчонка даёт, уложила с пятисот ярдов. Когда она впервые поступила под его начало, всё подразделение, казалось, потешалось над ним. Мало того, что она единственная миль на сто женщина, так ей ещё и двадцати нет. Сержант Романо в свои пятьдесят три года не понимал, что делает на войне эта девушка, в самой гуще кровавого ада. Его младшая дочь была ненамного моложе её.

Но приходилось признавать, снайпера лучше он давно не встречал. Курсант ещё, девчонка. Он пытался отдавать ей лишнее одеяло, угощал домашним печеньем, которое бывало присылала ему жена, обрывал грубые шутки в её адрес, хлопотал перед начальством. И за всё время ни разу не видел, чтобы она смеялась, плакала, удивлялась, радовалась. Одно застывшее выражение усталости на лице и глаза неживые, от всего отрешённые.

Отряд ишваритов быстро перемещался к северу, на другую сторону улицы, они несли своего командира. Пока из них жив хоть кто-то, они не бросят своего, даже мертвеца. Неожиданно они остановились. Романо подал знак напарнице. Надо уходить, боевая задача выполнена. Хоукай кивнула. До них стали долетать звуки взрывов и артеллерийская канонада. Неужели так близко? Хоукай удивлённо посмотрела на Романо. Тот, казалось, тоже не понимал. Массированная зачистка этого сектора должна была начаться только завтра.

Сержанат Романо снова припал к биноклю.

— Вот вашу мать! — заорал он и неуклюже перекатился на спину. Срекошетило пулю, потом раздались новые пулемётные очереди. Из мешков, которыми загородили окна и часть разрушенной стены, стал просачиваться через круглые дыры песок. На форме сержанта мгновенно расцвело красное пятно. Позицию засекли. Хоукай услышала резкие выкрики ишваритов, они были совсем недалеко. На локтях она быстро подползла к Романо. Он был в сознании и ругался сквозь зубы, пуля вошла в левый бок и прошла навылет. Она мигом разорвала его китель и рубашку, вколола ампулу с обезболевающим из аптечки на поясе. Дело было дрянь, развороченное пулевое отверстие зияло в области печени. Хоукай стала накладывать повязку и, похолодев, увидела как в её руки выпал кусок ребра в несколько дюймов. Кровь хлестала почти чёрная. Вот твари!

— Держитесь, сержант, — яростно зашептала Хоукай, перевязывая рану, и зачем-то вложила в руки Романо серебрянный портсигар, подарок его дочерей, — мы выберемся отсюда!

— Выберись сама, дочка, — Романо поднёс портсигар к испачканному кровью рту и прижался к нему губами. — Спасись хотя бы ты, Хоукай.

У Лизы на глазах была какая-то пелена, она не понимала, что это слёзы. Она быстро заняла боевую позицию и щёлкнула затвором. Приклад привычно впился в грудь. Давайте, кто будет первым?

Ишвариты не торопились, они понимали, что единственный подход к башне простреливается снайпером. Их осторожные вылазки заканчивались ранением, а чаще — смертью. Но в них тоже клокотала месть. Ещё пара жертв, и к водонапорной башне прорвётся воин-монах со взрывчаткой, или они просто выждут, когда у Хоукай кончатся патроны. Снайпер, убивший их командира, сам оказался ловушке, и она захлопнулась.

Адреналин заставлял сердце стучать бешенным молотом. Ничего не было слышно из-за пулемётных очередей, певших над головой. Ишвариты начали стрелять разрывными пулями. Она не хотела оглядываться на затихшего Романо. И вдруг поняла, что не чуствует приближение смерти. На этой войне у неё не осталось больше чувств. Последними вещами, которые отпечатались в её сознании, были взрывы, потрясавшие башню до основания, и жар пламени, неожиданно пахнувший в лицо. Наконец-то тепло, подумала она, сжимая в ладони оставшиеся два патрона.

Пахло карболкой, спиртом и прочей дезинфецирующей гадостью. В углу трещала мокрыми дровами переносная печка. Больше уютную тишину палаты полевого госпиталя ничего не нарушало. Рядом с кроватью, занятой единственной пациенткой, сидел мужчина. Его погоны не разобрать, но это был майор, из-под синего кителя поблёскивала серебрянная цепочка от именных часов, значит, государственный алхимик. Он низко опустил голову и не шевелился.

— Эй, Рой! — громко раздалось с порога, но, оценив ситуацию, вошедший перешёл на шёпот. — Как она? Очнулась? Твои ребята сказали, ты устроил там настоящее пекло.

— Я еле успел, — глухо отозвался тот.

— Мне передали для неё пакет из штаба армии (он помахал в воздухе запечатанным конвертом). Думаю, старина, ими запросто пожертвовали, как овцами, — капитан Хьюз поправил очки и недобро сощурился. — Этот болван, генерал Фесслер очень удивился, узнав, что она продырявила голову непобедимому Эсселю и осталась жива.

Рой Мустанг ничего не ответил. Маес Хьюз присел на свободную койку, пружины жалобно скрипнули. Он ни о чём не расспрашивал друга, когда пять месяцев назад они встретили на передовой эту девушку. «Ястребиный глаз». На проверку оказалось, что лучший снайпер на ишварском фронте, неумолимый и беспощадный, — это хрупкая девчонка с нашивками курсанта и пустыми, страшными глазами. После той встречи Рой напился вдрызг, таким пьяным Маес не видел его за все шесть лет знакомства. Маес снова взглянул на друга: тот сидел молча, уронив голову на руки, замаранные гарью и копотью, — Рой забыл снять свои знаменитые перчатки.

Хьюз, подумав, достал из-за пазухи потрёпанную фотографию и с невольной улыбкой стал разглядывать лицо своей невесты. Грейсия ласково ему улыбалась. Хвала небесам, её взгляд не был пустым: она смотрела влюблённо и нежно. Хьюз счастливо выдохнул.

Они просидели так ещё долго, слушая треск поленьев и негромкие разговоры медсестёр в коридоре, пока, наконец, на кровати не зашевелились. Девушка, лежавшая на ней, приоткрыла глаза и растерянно озиралась. В её голове будто звенели тысячи колоколов, и этот шум превращался в сводящий с ума концерт.

— Майор Мустанг... Капитан Хьюз... — пробормотала она и попыталась приподняться на кровати.

Рой помог ей:

— Осторожней, тебе пока нельзя резко двигаться. У тебя небольшая контузия и пара царапин.

— Но это ерунда, до свадьбы заживёт, так ведь, господин майор? — улыбаясь, вклинился Хьюз и легко пихнул Роя в бок: — Мы чертовски рады тебя видеть!

— Что? — сухие губы Хоукай дрогнули в подобии улыбки. — Я почти ничего не слышу.

Рой взял конверт и протянул его девушке.

— Поздравляю, — громко сказал он, — с блестяще проведённой операцией.

Хоукай вскрыла печать и прочитала приказ командования на гербовой бумаге. Что ж, она теперь младший лейтенант, а Марка Романо похоронят в звании старшего лейтенанта. Хоукай закрыла глаза и машинально смяла листок.

— Мне жаль, когда мы подошли, сержант Романо был уже умёртв. Это чудо, что ты продержалась так долго.

Мустанг хотел сказать ещё что-то, принятое в таких ситуациях, но замолчал, и снова стало слышно треск поленьев в печке. Вдруг Хьюз хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся:

— Совсем забыл, сегодня утром подвезли почту и посылки!

Он ураганом вылетел из палаты, ему вслед понеслись рассерженные замечания дежуревшей на посту медсестры.

Рой недоумённо пожал плечами, Лиза впервые за много месяцев улыбнулась.

Хьюз ворвался в палату так же стремительно, как и покинул её. У него в руках был небольшой свёрток, запечатанный сургучом и обмотанный бечёвкой. Он шустро развернул его, орудуя перочинным ножом. На белый свет появился небольшой домашний пирог, всё ещё пахнувший корицей и яблоками. Но на этом волшебство Хьюза не иссякло: он неведомо где достал чашки и кипяток в жестяном чайнике. И через десять минут вся компания наслаждалась горячим чаем с вкуснейшей выпечкой Грейсии. В тот зимний вечер капитан Маес Хьюз, наконец, увидел, как загадочная девушка из прошлого его друга, курсант Лиза Хоукай, улыбается и почти неслышно смеётся.

_**Лето, 1915 год, **_

_**Загородная резиденция Его превосходительства, фюрера Груммана, **_

_**30 миль к западу от Централа.**_

Фруктовый сад был умиротворяющим, почти сонным местом. Тёплый южный ветер проносился мимо, заставлял трепетать зелёную листву, шевелил длинные края скатерти. На летней террасе накрывали к чаю ровно в половине пятого. Фарфоровые чашки мелодично позванивали, соприкасаясь с блюдцами. Пирожные выглядели чудесно, а аромат дорогого чая разносился далеко вокруг.

Его превосходительство, верховный главнокомандующий, фюрер Грумман, недавно вступивший в должность, с энтузиазмом наливал через серебрянное ситечко бригадному генералу Мустангу душистого тёмного напитка.

— Поздравляю с новыми погонами, — на солнце поблёскивали линзы очков фюрера. — Вот уж не думал, что ты доберёшься до них так быстро.

— Благодарю вас, ваше превосходительство.

— Оставь. К чему церемонии двум боевым товарищам? — Грумман усмехнулся. — Не нравится чай? Увы, это всё, что оставил тут прежний владелец. Шахматы он не любил.

Рой прямо посмотрел на фюрера и тоже криво улыбнулся:

— Для меня большая честь, сэр, что вы уделили мне время, одному из первых.

— Я рассмотрел твоё прошение. Оно принято. На Востоке тебе дается карт-бланш. Первое время я потребую еженедельных отчётов. Уж извини. Меня всегда занимала твоя карьера, Рой, ты знаешь, с возрастом остаётся так мало развлечений.

Грумман пригляделся к ладоням генерала, на них были хорошо видны свежие шрамы.

— Как твои раны? Я слышал, у тебя серьёзно пострадали глаза.

— Я в порядке, сэр. Некоторые мои подчинённые всё ещё в госпитале.

— Подчинённые, хм... Я видел твой запрос в службу кадров, — Грумман задумался.

— Мне нужны мои люди, сэр.

— Хмм...

Главнокомандующий надолго задумался. Потом сделал знак, и кто-то из помощников приблизился с папкой в руках. Когда она легла на стол, кулаки Роя рефлекторно сжались. Это было личное дело старшего лейтенанта Лизы Хоукай.

— Милая девушка, неправда ли? — Грумман близоруко наклонился над папкой с прикреплённой к ней фотографией. — Скажу тебе по секрету, все мои помощники из секретариата — отменные олухи. А она, говорят, превосходно справлялась с этими обязанностями. Да и видеть такую розу среди всех этих неотёсанных мужиков, мне, старому и одинокому, как бальзам на сердце.

Грумман хихикнул и посмотрел на молчавшего Мустанга.

— Ты, кажется, побледнел Рой? Старые раны дают о себе знать? — Грумман всё больше оживлялся. — Думаю, мой предшественник умел окружить себя ценными кадрами. Настоящими королевами, я бы сказал.

— Судя по тому, что сейчас он мёртв — нет.

Грумман расхохотался так, что оглянулись стоящие в пяти шагах телохранители. Отсмеявшись, он сказал:

— Я вот что тебе отвечу, мой мальчик, — взгляд старого лиса стал куда жёстче. — Точнее расскажу. Тебе, помнится, нравилось слушать истории в моём исполнении. Я так долго командовал Восточным округом, столько судеб перед глазами... Но представь себе, Рой, юную девушку. Чтобы облегчить тебе задачу, я скажу, она была здорово похожа на неё (он кивнул на фотографию Хоукай). У девушки была счастливая жизнь, любящие родители и большой дом, полный друзей. В доме звучала музыка, наша героиня прекрасно играла на рояле. А какой у неё был чудесный голос! На вечеринках, где она пела, собирались лучшие офицеры гарнизона. Я не сказал тебе, Рой, что её папаша был большой армейской шишкой? Так вот, эту девушку все любили и, знаешь, вполне искренно. В эту бочку мёда стоит влить ложку дёгтя, как ты думаешь, Рой? Вот и наша малышка повстречала одного человека. Это был мужчина и, что тебя должно особенно заинтересовать, он был выдающимся алхимиком. Я против суеверий, но многие простые солдаты до сих пор считают вашего брата нежитью. Мол, продаёте душу за знания, превращаетесь в одержимых чудовищ и всё прочее. Ты продал бы свою душу, Рой? Мог бы стать чудовищем?

Грумман прервался и внимательно посмотрел на Мустанга: тот сидел совершенно спокойно, глядя прямо перед собой, и молчал. Было слышно, как шумит листва, как по-летнему поют птицы. Солнце спешило к закату, чай остывал.

— Как бы то ни было, она ушла из дома и вышла замуж за своего алхимика. Ей пришлось отречься от родителей, муж был ярым противником армии и военного правительства. Они купили домик, уехали на Восток и поселились там. Не знаю, были ли они счастливы. До её отца доходили слухи, что дочь играет на пианино в барах и кабаках. Поёт перед сомнительной публикой, чтобы хоть как-то свести концы с концами. Её муж был известным алхимиком, но что толку? Он бы никогда не стал работать на государство. Эта история окончилась плохо, Рой. Непутёвая девушка умерла во время эпидемии в восточных землях, её маленькой дочке тогда едва исполнилось три года.

Фюрер замолчал. Он скрестил руки на груди и неотрывно следил за Мустангом. Их взгляды пересеклись. В чёрных глазах Мустанга застыла упрямая решимость, лицо было непроницаемо. Ну, конечно, герой Ишвара, новый герой Сопротивления изменникам в Централе.

— Я не буду забирать её у тебя, бригадный генерал Рой Мустанг, уже слишком поздно, — Грумман снял очки и устало потёр переносицу. — Он когда-то лишил меня любимой дочери, погубил мою маленькую добрую девочку. А ты превратил его единственную дочь в совершенного солдата. У неё не было и не будет семьи: всё, что у неё есть — военная форма, ставшая второй кожей. Это горькая месть. Он считал синюю военную форму Аместриса одеждой убийц, и вот уже восемь лет его дочь её не снимает. Она никогда не догадывалась о нашем родстве, и я не вижу причин сейчас менять что-то.

Грумман встал и протянул Мустангу папку с личным делом старшего лейтенанта.

— Вы неправы только в одном, сэр, — наконец, произнёс Мустанг. — У неё всегда была и будет семья. Придёт день, и она снимет военную форму.

Он поднялся, щёлкнул армейскими ботинками и отдал честь.

— Я жду от тебя очень многого, Рой... — тихо сказал фюрер.

— Я никогда не изменял, сэр, ни моей цели... ни моей женщине.

Порывы ветра заставляли раскачиваться кроны фруктовых деревьев, трепали седые волосы фюрера. С Востока шла гроза. Он отпил холодный чай и досадливо скривился. Потом, сцепив руки за спиной, пошёл по направлению к дому. Четыре телохранителя последовали за ним как тени. В его наполненной воспоминаниями голове навязчиво вертелась печальная мелодия для фортепьяно. Она навевала лишь меланхолию, и фюрер хотел бы её забыть, но не мог.


End file.
